Quintuple Quarrels- Vio and Shadow
by ShadowLink5
Summary: This is based on my deviantART piece, Quintuple Quarrels (the link is in the story). Vio is reading, and Shadow decides to come and annoy him. Kinda VioxShadow, but in a bromance Shadow-being-annoying way, not romantically. One-shot. EDIT: Has been changed a bit at the end.


_I got inspired to write a little one-shot of my deviantART piece, Quintuple Quarrels- or more specifically, Vio and Shadow. (Go to my deviantART, Shadow-Link-Twirl)_

_Disclaimer: I am both ShadowLink5 on FF and Shadow-Link-Twirl on dA. I am not stealing this piece on either site- it is mine and mine alone_.

**EDIT: **I fixed up Vio and Shadow's bit at the end. Honestly, it's not really my style to write the two of them romantically, so I made Shadow a little less flirty and more annoying. Sorry if you don't like it. :/

* * *

_Today is such a great day to read. _I stand in front of my bedroom window, surveying the outside world. The sun shines brightly, illuminating the atmosphere with its beauty. Birds chirp in soft tones somewhere in a tree. A pleasantly cool breeze breathes through the open window in front of me, tickling my skin, calling out to me. _Come read, Vio. _

I smile to myself a little bit and turn away from the window, walking over to my workspace desk. On it is my laptop, a notebook for my personal scribblings and a giant stack of books. I love reading more than anything, with writing being a second passion of mine.

The top book is the one I'm reading currently- _Of Keese and Kokiri by Jaun Linebeck. _Almost with a reverence I pick it up and put it in the purple messenger bag waiting on a nearby office chair. Novels are my favorite, especially Hyrulean classics like this one. I head out the door into the cottage living room.

"Going out to read, Vio?" Green looks up from a board game, flanked by Red and Blue- I'm pretty sure it's Hyrulopoly, judging by the square board and the properties. Red grins at me, holding up a large sum of game money. He's obviously winning. I nod the answer to Green's question.

"Good riddance," Blue grumbles, not bothering to look at me. He barely has any money and no property. I smirk.

"Have fun winning," I say over my shoulder as I pass through the room towards the front door.

"I will!" I hear Red call after me just before I close the door.

I walk into a blast of perfect sunlight, but it isn't too hot outside- the cool wind I felt earlier makes sure of that. _Wonderful. _Pulling my book out of my bag, I head straight towards my usual reading spot.

The brook next to our house is beautiful- green, wispy banks; frogs and other water creatures making white noise; the gentle babbling of the water spilling over rocks adding to the effect. It whispers ultimate peace, and there's even a large oak tree to sit underneath that provides wonderful shade. I can't help but grin as I walk over to it and sit at its feet, opening _Of Keese and Kokiri _to my bookmarked page.

_"Few miles south of Hyrule, the Zora River drops in close to the hillside bank and runs deep and-"_

"Hey." A voice interrupts my reading.

"Shadow, leave me alone." I don't even have to look up to know who it is, and he's come to harass me during my reading time again.

"Whatcha reading?"

"_Of Keese and Kokiri. _Go away. I'm just starting it."

"Pssh." He speaks in a mocking tone, placing his hand on my shoulder. "How many times have you read that? Sixteen now?"

I glance up at him, those devilish blue eyes, always sparkling with some sort of up-to-no-good mischief. And that smirk, the smirk that never leaves, always there to taunt me in any situation. He stares into my eyes, almost challenging me. "More than that," I reply icily. "And I'd like to continue, if you don't mind."

"Why should I?" Our gazes never break, his darkish blue irises combating my light sapphire ones.

"Shadow, leave me alone." I repeat forcefully.

"C'mon, Vi…" The tip of his hat wraps around my neck. "Let's go destroy Hyrule or something." He's only joking- that was several years ago. Since then, I managed to bring him back by repairing the Dark Mirror; but I almost regret it now. He's constantly annoying me.

"Seriously." I physically push him away from me, untwisting the hat from around my neck. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, sissy." Shadow shrugs it off with a grin and vanishes into the shade of the tree.

Now, where was I? "_Few miles south of Hyrule…_

* * *

_The Of Mice and Men parody was basically random. I had tons of fun with it -^_^- And I actually did use the firstline, only Zeldafied it. Copyright disclaimer: Of Mice and Men does not belong to me. It belongs to John Steinbeck. I am not John Steinbeck._


End file.
